Paint is typically applied to walls, floors, ceilings and so forth utilizing tools well known in the art known as a rollers and brushes. Using a roller is the easiest and fastest method to paint large, clear, uninterrupted areas. However, when painting the ceiling, it is very difficult to prevent the brush or roller from touching the adjacent surface near the seam or joint with the ceiling/wall thereby causing paint to go on the adjacent surface.
Likewise, when painting the upper parts of walls, it is very difficult to prevent the brush or roller from touching the ceiling, at the seam or joint with the wall thereby causing paint to go on the ceiling.
In order to prevent this type of damage it is possible to “mask” the adjoining area with masking tape. This method cannot be used if the surface to be masked has been recently painted. It is also not practical if the adjoining surface has a covering of a mural or a tapestry or wallpaper. In addition, placing the masking tape adds to the cost of labor, as such additional and time-consuming protective work is required in order to complete the work satisfactorily.
For this reason, normal practice is to carry out ceiling painting in two stages. Firstly, a line is carefully painted at the intersection with the wall or trim, this is done with a narrower brush. Then the larger uninterrupted areas are painted with a roller or wider brush in the second stage of painting.
This present system of painting ceilings and the upper parts of walls requires the use of ladders or the erection of scaffolds.
This presents a number of problems:                A: The furniture has to be moved away from the wall in order to allow for the erection of a scaffold, or for the placing of ladders near the edge of the room. This work often takes two people to do and uses manpower which could be more efficiently utilized.        B: Having finished one section with a brush and then being ready to move to the next, it is necessary to move the ladder. This entails climbing down the ladder, taking all the painting equipment and paint down at the same time and then moving the ladder to the new location and then climbing up the ladder again, bringing up also all the equipment, and paint, etc. It is usual to bring equipment down, each time to prevent damage from paint spillage. Another option could be for the painter to remain at the top of the ladder and with his legs, move the ladder to the next place to be painted. This can be a dangerous process for all but the most experienced, as the ladder is unstable when this is being done, thereby risking the ladder toppling over, together with the painter and the paint pot.        C: Light fittings are usually on the ceiling or on the upper part of walls requiring the painter to work carefully around each fitting.        D: The work itself is then carried out in two stages, first using small brushes for the edging and detail, and then later, a roller or a wide brush for the larger unobstructed areas.        E: This process is normally carried out at least twice, as two coats of paint are usually applied.        F: In some rooms, for example bathrooms, there are immovable obstructions on the door which prevent the possibility of the placement of the ladder in a convenient position for work.        
Additionally, when painting the lower parts of walls, it is very difficult to prevent the brush or roller from also painting the floor, at the joint with the wall. Also, this kind of painting requires the painter to work bent over or crouching down, both of which are undesirable positions for careful and accurate paint work.
Another difficulty which often presents itself, especially when painting ceilings, is that paint drips on to the floor. Paint dripping on the floor causes damage.
There is therefore a need for a system and method of painting one surface, up to the edge of an adjacent surface without touching the latter surface with the painting tool especially when painting surfaces that are hard to reach like ceilings. There is a need for the tool to be versatile in its ability to be adjustable to allow a wide variety of paint brushes to be attached and in its ability to work in a wide variety of work situations.